


sweetest in the middle

by sourskittles



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourskittles/pseuds/sourskittles
Summary: issa subby jongho fic





	sweetest in the middle

The house was completely silent when Jonghyun came back from the studio. The lights were off which was strange because he knew Minho was home today, maybe something had come up Jonghyun thought as he carried himself to their bedroom. 

The state of the bedroom made his breath catch in his chest. There were flowers petals sprinkled over the bed and arranged into small hearts on the floor. Rose gold balloons decorated the corners of the room and four strategically placed candles illuminated the bed. 

Just Jonghyun was about to yell for Minho, he strode out of the bathroom. He wore a fluffy bathrobe and his hair was still damp. The sight of Jonghyun made his lips pull into a big grin. 

“You’re home” Minho yelled, closing the gap between him and Jonghyun in three big strides. “I’m home” Jonghyun giggled.

”This is so....” Jonghyun trailed off. “Amazing? Thoughtful? Adorable” Minho offered enthusiastically. 

“I was going say extra” He teased. 

His heart clenched at the pout forming on Minho’s petal shaped lips. “But I love it” He added as he pulled Minho down with a hand behind his neck for a kiss. 

Jonghyun slotted himself against Minho, brushing his lips against Minho's. He bit down on the taller boy's bottom lip, tugging it gently. Minho parted his lips, allowing the kiss between him to deepen the kiss. 

By the time they both pulled away, they were breathless and panting against each others lips. 

"I know you've been busy and I just wanted to do something special for you" Minho mumbled before he leaned in to capture Jonghyun's lips again. 

Minho gently guided Jonghyun towards the bed with his hands placed firmly on his waist. Jonghyun fell onto the bed with a soft _umph._ Minho wasted no time in climbing over him so that they could makeout some more. 

The taller boy slid his hands down Jonghyun's sides until his hands had found the hem of his sweatshirt, he pulled it off his body in one swift move. He brushed his lips down the column of his neck before latching onto his collarbones. Nipping at the sensitive skin there before soothing it with little kitten licks and the soft brush of his tongue. Jonghyun groaned, throwing back his head as Minho moved further down to pepper kisses down his chest. 

"Ugh Minho" Jonghyun whimpered, his hand threading through Minho's hair tugging it towards where he needed him most. "I got you" Minho replied, his hand quickly worked to unfasten Jonghyun's jeans and to pull them down along with this boxers. 

Jonghyun sank back into the pillows arching under Minho's intense gaze. "Is this what you wanted Hyunnie" Minho asked, running his hands down the hard planes of his abs and the soft skin of his thighs. Minho didn't touch where he ached most, he caressed the skin around it.

"I hate you" Jonghyun groaned. Minho chuckled, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the tip of his cock before sticking his tongue out to taste liquid dribbling from the slit. A tremble ran through Jonghyun's entire body, his nerves felt like livewire.

Minho took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the crown of his cock until Jonghyun was thrusting into his mouth, trying to bury himself deeper in the warmth of his mouth. The taller boy bobbed his head, taking him deeper and deeper until he was swallowing around his length. Minho hummed and Jonghyun could feel the vibration of it in his core.

"Fuck, Min" Jonghyun moaned. He tangled his hand in his hair again, this time gripping it hard so he thrust into his mouth as Minho tongued at the sensitive head of his cock.

The taller boy pulled on with a pop "Hyunnie" Minho whined, his voice hoarse. Jonghyun blinked at Minho in confusion as he manhandled him until he was lying flat on the mattress, Minho grabbed the pillows that Jonghyun's head was cushioned on and propped them under his little butt. 

"I'm gonna open you up" Minho whined, his voice hoarse. He pulled his right leg to rest on his back as he dipped between his legs his hands held him open as Minho tentatively licked down his crack. Jonghyun hole fluttered when Minho's tongue breached the tight ring of muscles. He nipped at the rim, sucking on it and licked into him. 

Jonghyun ran his hands down Minho's back as the taller boy continued to fuck him open with his tongue. "You're wearing too many clothes Min" Jonghyun complained as he ran his hands over the fluffy material of his bathrobe.  Minho sat up with a smirk"Undress me then" 

Jonghyun pulled Minho flush against himself, pulling the bathrobe off his shoulders. His glowed golden under the dim lights in the bedroom. "So beautiful" Jonghyun breathed against his lips. Once the clothes had been discarded, Jonghyun ran his hands over Minho's toned body. Jonghyun froze when he felt the thick head of the plug pushed deep into Minho.

"Is that.." Jonghyun trailed off as his hands squeezed his butt cheeks. "I prepped myself before you came. I couldn't wait" Minho answered, a blush creeping up his neck. 

The image of Minho lying on his stomach frantically opening himself up and shoving a buttplug into himself to keep himself open made his mouth go dry. _"Fuck"_

Minho reached down pulling lube from the bedside table, spilling a copious amount of it into his palms and coating his fingers with it. "Lie down" Minho said as he pushed Jonghyun onto his back again. 

This time he pushed in a finger into him alongside his tongue, thrusting them in and out until his muscle relaxed under his ministrations. Minho stretched with two fingers, curling them in a way that made Jonghyun's breath hitch in his chest. He added another finger, he distracted him from the stretch by taking his neglected cock into his mouth again, bobbing his head and curling his fingers at the same time. 

"There" Minho said as he sat back on his haunches, licking at the saliva and precum coating his lips. Jonghyun whined at the loss of Minho's mouth and fingers. "I got some new stuff" Minho said as he dropped a bag onto the bed.

Minho pulled out a toy, something pink and big was all Jonghyun could tell from where he was lying down. When he finally understood what was in Minho's hands his throat went dry. "Interested?" Minho asked as he waved the pink dildo around.

Jonghyun nodded wordlessly as Minho picked up the discarded lube, he warmed up the lube in the palm his hands before squeezing a liberal amount of it into his hand. He carefully coated the head of it before taking the excess lube and quickly coating Jonghyun's entrance with it. 

Jonghyun's head rolled back when the dildo breached his hole, the stretch was just right and it made his body tingle all over. Minho pulled the dildo out and thrust it back in again just to make sure it was brushing against the spot he wanted it most. 

"My turn" Minho announced, he pulled out the plug replacing it with the other end of the toy, he slide the pink silicone in inch by inch until it was fully sheathed inside him. "Ugh" He groaned, stretching his long legs out and sliding them over Jonghyun's thighs so he plant his feet either side of him for leverage. The taller boy began fervently fucking himself onto the toy, moaning at the friction and the blissed out look on Jonghyun's face. The smaller boy's mouth fell open in a silent moan as Minho's movements pulled the toy out and pushed it in again, the gentle brush against his prostate driving him closer to the edge. 

Jonghyun began snapping his hips faster as the feeling in his core became more intense, desperately chasing his peak. Minho noticed the look on his face and purposely slowed his movement, rolling his hips in short and shallow thrusts. "You're such a brat, Min" Jonghyun whined breathlessly. 

"Am I really?" He teased, leisurely rolling his hips. Jonghyun lifted his head to shoot him a frown. He had almost come three times and every time Minho did something. "I hate you" He pouted, frantically fucking himself on the dildo. It was difficult to do with Minho lack of movement. 

The rustling of the bag next to him made his head snap up, Minho pulled out another toy, this one looked like it was made out of glass. Minho flipped a switch on it and it began buzzing gently. He threw his head back with a low moan, holding the glass vibrator against his rim. Minho's hips picked up moment again, the sudden push and pull of the dildo caught Jonghyun off guard. He could feel the electric buzz of the vibrator through the silicone. 

He matched his pace with Minho's. Jonghyun reached between his legs, stroking himself hard and fast before he was shooting all over his stomach and chest. "Look at you baby boy. You're so beautiful" Minho groaned, Jonghyun whined in response, the aftershocks of an intense orgasm still running through his veins. 

It wasn't until Minho came too, his voice a broken moan as he fell limp against the bed. His muscles jumped and chest heaved as cum coated his abs. 

"Damn I need to shower again" Minho pouted. His back was sweaty and his muscle ached with exertion. "I wanna cuddle" Jonghyun said, his voice breaking off into a wince as he removed the pink silicone from inside him. 

"B-but we could cuddle after" He reasoned, crawling over to Jonghyun, he pulled him his feet leading him to the bathroom on wobbly legs. 

-

After making out under the hot spray of the shower longer than actually cleaning, Jonghyun found himself wrapped up in Minho's arms. This time they were both wrapped in fluffy bathrobes. Jonghyun felt like he was laying on a cloud. And that's how they drifted off, wrapped in each other's embrace and a small smile pulling at Jonghyun's full lips. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lunarjjong on tumble come talk to me about jongho y'all i need new ideas


End file.
